Reikai Sanctuary
by Tsubasa Sora
Summary: "Je fais souvent des rêves avec un mystérieux garçon que je semblais affectionner dans le passé. Un enfant aux cheveux bleu océan et aux yeux... de quel couleur étaient-ils déjà? Mes souvenirs semblent flous." - KaiChi Homophobes; vous n'avez plus qu'à cliquer sur la croix de fermeture de votre fenêtre. /Rating qui risque de changer au fil des chapitres/


Yahooo la populace ! Me voici de retour avec le premier chapitre de ma fanfic sur Cardfight Vanguard ! (Conscience : Nan... on l'aurait pas remarquer au vu de la section où se trouve la fanfic... Moi : Mais chut toi!)

J'ai mis du temps à le finir d'ailleurs... je l'avais déjà commencer y a quelques temps puis, je l'avais un peu laissé de côté... par manque de motivation à terminer ce premier chapitre... oh joie de la flemme suprême !... je déteste le fait d'avoir envie d'écrire mais à la fois, la flemme de prendre mon clavier pour ''vraiment'' écrire... je sais pas si vous me comprenez mais, c'est pas grave !

En somme, je commence cette fanfic avec un petit (si on veut...) chapitre d'introduction qui se passe du point de vue de Kai (hormis le dernier paragraphe où ça revient d'un point de vue global). Si vous ne l'avez pas compris dès ce chapitre, le couple principal sera du KaiChi donc KaixAichi ainsi les homophobes... je ne pense pas que j'ai besoin de vous montrer la sortie, n'est-ce pas ? ***air effrayant*  
><strong>  
>Sur ce, au départ, l'intrigue devait être... un peu plus simple mais, j'ai trouvé pas mal d'idées en cours de route... bah... du coup, l'intrigue a un peu voir BEAUCOUP évolué dans ma tête.<br>Ainsi vous vous poserez beaucoup de questions dans ce premier chapitre... ainsi pour le titre même de cette fanfic mais... je vous rassure, vous aurez des réponses en tant voulu.  
>(Ah bah nan... pas de suite... sinon c'est pas drôle)<p>

Bon je vais m'arrêter là et vous souhaitez une bonne lecture en espérant que vous apprécierez ma première parution dans ce fabuleux fandom ^^

* * *

><p><strong><em>xxxxxxxxxxxxxx Je tiens aussi à remercier ma si gentille et adorable correctrice pour les corrections qu'elle a apporté sur ce chapitre qui, je suis sûre, sera déjà plus lisible que la première version non corrigée où il manquait certains mots par exemple x'D<em>**  
><strong><em>Bref ! Arigatô Ookamy-chan et Nice Job ! ;3 xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx<em>**

* * *

><p><strong> * REIKAI SANCTUARY /°**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 – Souvenir Azuré<strong>

_Une tignasse bleu. Devant moi se tenait un petit garçon avec une chevelure des plus singulières. D'une profonde couleur bleu... bleu comme le fond des océans. Il avait la tête baissé et avançait dans la rue d'une manière pitoyable. Il semblait être __écorché à plusieurs endroits et je pouvais même apercevoir quelques bleus et autres coups... sûrement de ses camarades d'école. Sans vraiment y réfléchir plus, je m'étais placé devant lui et lui barra le passage. Surpris, il s'arrêta et tressauta... pensant sûrement que j'étais un autre de ses bourreaux. Non... ce n'était pas de la pitié... je voulais juste lui venir en aide... pour quelle raison?... Moi même, je n'arrivais pas à savoir. Mon corps avait comme qui dirait, bougé tout seul._

_Je ne savais pas quoi faire, surtout que le garçon en face de moi... un peu plus jeune, n'amorçait toujours pas le moindre geste, comme figé sur place. Je me passa rapidement une main dans mes cheveux châtains, d'un air ennuyé par la situation, quand j'eus un déclic. Je fourra précipitamment ma main dans la poche droite de ma chemise et me mit à fouiller. J'en sortis peu après une carte que je glissa ensuite sous les yeux du garçonnet, qui avait toujours la tête baissé vers le sol._

_Il sursauta d'étonnement puis, sembla se demander ce qu'il se passait. Intrigué, il finit par relever les yeux vers moi et à mon tour, je me figeais. Ce regard... un regard tout aussi bleu que sa chevelure... non! Plus intense encore!... Envoûtant... Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour définir ce regard... ce regard où l'on pouvait déceler une infinie innocence ainsi qu'une profonde gentillesse. Mon cœur tressaillit un instant face à ces prunelles... prunelles qui me fixaient de façon interrogative et tellement adorable soit dit en passant… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi?! Je pris une jolie couleur écarlate aux joues avant de me reprendre et de regarder de nouveau le petit garçon qui me faisait face._

_Celui-ci avait à priori comprit que je ne lui voulais aucun mal et était fortement intéressé par la carte que je lui avais mis sous le nez. Sous la bouille craquante de l'enfant, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire. Cela sembla rendre étrangement gêné ce petit ange et je m'empressais déjà de m'excuser._

_Par la suite, je lui indiqua que la carte était ''Blaster Blade''. Un chevalier de justice dans un clan, d'un jeu connu sous le nom de ''Cardfight Vanguard''. Je continua alors en lui disant que je la lui offrait et que s'il s'imaginait à la place de ce chevalier... un jour... assurément... il serait aussi fort que lui! Des étoiles apparurent dans ses yeux à cet instant alors qu'un sourire candide se forma sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il prononça pour lui-même, tel une formule magique :_

- Blaster... Blade.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Mes pupilles s'ouvrirent sur le plafond de ma chambre... chose totalement inintéressante. Je jetais un regard assassin vers un point imaginaire de celui-ci. Encore un rêve sur ''lui''? Irrité, je souleva mon bras droit de sous les draps de mon lit et plaça le dos de ma main sur mon front. Mon regard se fit alors las __puis, en poussant un long soupir, je lâcha dans un murmure à peine audible :_

- Si je me rappelais au moins de ton prénom...

_Sur ce, je ferma les yeux un instant avant de les rouvrir quelques secondes après pour enfin m'extirper du lit. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années que je faisais ses rêves... des rêves de ''lui''. Tout en continuant de penser, je me dirigea vers la salle de bain pour faire ma toilette. Aux premiers abords, j'avais trouvé ça étrange... mais, j'en avais par la suite déduit que ça pouvait être plus que des rêves... des souvenirs? A vrai dire, j'avais du mal à me remémorer certaines choses en rapport avec mon passé. On aurait même dit que plus le temps passait et plus mes souvenirs se perdaient quelque part où je ne pouvait plus les atteindre. Je finis de me brosser les dents, de me coiffer puis, je retourna dans ma chambre pour me vêtir. Toutefois, une personne en particulier semblait demeurer au fin fond de mon esprit. La personne aux cheveux bleus et aux pupilles de couleur semblable dans mes rêves. Pour que mon subconscient s'acharne à ne pas vouloir que j'oublie cette personne... c'est qu'elle devait être importante pour moi, non? Je terminai d'enfiler ma chemise blanche tandis qu'un maux de tête commenç__a__ à pointer le bout de son nez. Je poussa un grognement d'agacement et ne voulant plus tergiverser d'avantage là-dessus, j'attrapai mon sac avec mes affaires et parti direction ''Le lycée''._

_Je ne mis pas longtemps à arriver devant la grille et remarqua encore une fois que j'étais en avance d'au moins une bonne demi-heure. Comme à chaque fois, je décidais donc d'aller prendre mon petit déjeuner dans un des cafés non loin._

_Peu après, je termina déjà ma tasse de café quand je sentis comme un cognement dans ma tête. Je me senti vaciller et réussi de justesse à garder mon équilibre sur la chaise. Pris de vertiges, j'attendis quelques instants que ça passe puis, me leva pour payer rapidement l'addition en voyant l'heure sur une horloge murale non loin._

_Je passa les grilles de l'école quelques minutes à peine après et me dis que ce serait sans doute encore une journée ennuyante comme les précédentes. De mon éternel air impassible, je m'avança vers ma classe alors que la sonnerie retentit._

_Bon... au moins, je pourrais toujours essayer de décortiquer mon rêve de cette nuit pendant les cours. Ce rêve avec ce mystérieux garçon que je semblais affectionner à l'époque. Cet enfant aux cheveux bleu océan et aux yeux... de quel couleur étaient-ils déjà?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Les journées, les semaines puis, les mois passèrent avec la même routine quotidienne. J'allais chaque jour en cours pour rentrer le soir chez moi. Je n'étais ni mauvais ni excellent à l'école. Tout juste au dessus de la moyenne, tout en travaillant assez pour rester dans cette régularité et passer chaque année en classe supérieure sans le moindre soucis. Je n'avais pas d'amis... non pas que personne ne souhaitait le devenir mais, plutôt que je n'en voulais pas et de repousser les plus courageux d'entre eux qui tentaient parfois une approche envers ma personne. Je ne sais pas d'où venait ce besoin d'être seul... toutefois, pour ma part, j'étais très bien ainsi. J'étais aussi seul une fois rentré puisque mes parents étaient partis encore, je ne sais où de par le monde en me laissant responsable de la maison... après tout, j'avais l'âge de prendre soin de moi-même d'après eux. Personnellement, ça ne me dérangeait pas, bien au contraire. Comme le pensaient mes géniteurs, je pouvais très bien me débrouiller par mes propres moyens. Je m'occupais chaque jour du ménage, de la vaisselle, de la cuisine et autres tâches ménagères dont je me chargeais à présent de manière experte._

_Encore une fois, ce soir, je termina mon assiette puis, rangea toute la vaisselle dans l'évier, la laissant tremper dans un peu d'eau pour la faire le lendemain... j'étais trop épuisé pour laver tout ça dans l'immédiat. Je me dirigea ensuite vers la salle de bain et prit une douche chaude qui finit de me décontracter. Je sortis peu après de celle-ci, me séchant rapidement avant d'entourer mon corps d'une simple serviette entourant mes hanches... Je rejoins ma chambre, prit un haut ainsi qu'un bas quelconque avant de les enfiler. Je retourna devant la porte de la salle de bain où se trouvait une corbeille sur le côté et y délaissa la serviette dedans._

_De nouveau dans mon espace personnel, je m'installais sur mon bureau et alluma la lampe au dessus de celui-ci. Je pris une boite et en sortit un paquet de cartes... un deck du jeu ''Cardfight Vanguard''. Je ne voulais peut-être pas d'amis... cependant, ça ne m'empêchait pas de défier d'autres joueurs de ce jeu de cartes et encore moins d'être un des plus puissants cardfighters des environs. Toujours avec une mine impassible sur le visage, j'étalais la masse de cartes sur le bois et me mis à inspecter mon deck ''Kagero'' pour le modifier si besoin était._

_Plusieurs heures étaient passées quand je fus enfin satisfait de la composition de mon jeu. Je le remis dans sa deck box et le déposa sur un coin du meuble. J'éteignis la lampe et tout me dirigeant vers mon lit, je laissa échapper un bâillement. Je mis nonchalamment la main devant ma bouche alors, que je m'asseyais déjà sur le rebord de mon lit._

_Avant de me glisser dans les bras de Morphée, je repensais à ce garçon aux cheveux bleu... me demandant si j'allais encore le voir cette nuit. Allongé sous les draps, je fermais_ _les yeux, me laissant emporter par le marchant de sable. Peu après... une faible lueur rougeâtre entoura mon deck, illuminant ma chambre des rayons... sans toutefois réussir à me sortir de mon profond sommeil._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Cette fois-ci, je me trouvais dans un parc avec ''lui''. Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an que j'avais croisé sa route. À présent, il n'était plus le garçon que l'on embêtait... après tout, je m'arrangeais sans qu'il ne le sache, à refaire le portrait de chaque personne le cherchant de près ou de loin. Et encore plus, ceux qui osaient le frapper! Il était là... devant moi ; me souriant, me parlant avec plein d'enthousiasme, il émanait de lui la joie par tout ses pores. Je voulais le voir ainsi pour toujours alors, non.__Plus personne ne lui ferait de mal... je me chargerais personnellement de celui ou celle qui oserait faire disparaître le sourire de ''Mon'' Ange. Oui! C'était un ange et c'était le mien! Pour ça aussi, je suis près à tout pour le garder auprès de moi. Je ne sais pas tout à fait ce que je ressens pour lui mais, en tout cas, je me sens bien à ses côtés et cela semble réciproque._

_Il a commencé à composer son deck par rapport au ''Blaster Blade'' que je lui avais offert. Adorable. Je souris tendrement en le regardant me parler. Après quelques instants, je me décida à l'aider à composer son futur jeu._

_Par la suite, quelques uns de nos autres amis vinrent nous rejoindre sur le banc où nous nous trouvions et je finis par conseiller un peu tout le monde en fin de compte. J'étais un peu agacé au début mais... faut croire que la bouille tout simplement craquante de mon ''meilleur'' ami avait trop d'influence sur moi. Je me calma instantanément, rougissant légèrement avant de ''vraiment'' m'occuper des decks d'un petit blondinet et d'une petite fille à la chevelure argentée de manière assidue._

_Une année entière s'était écoulée depuis ce rêve. Depuis quelques temps déjà, mes rêves se voulaient répétitifs... comme si quelque chose semblait bloquer le passage aux autres brides de ma mémoire. Hormis cette étrange sentiment que je ressentais vis-à-vis de mes songes, je pourrais vous dire que comme d'habitude, rien de spécial ne se passait autour de moi et que je continuais ma petite routine... mais ce n'était pas le cas._

_Dans cette dernière année, une teigne était arrivée dans ma classe et avait décidé de ne plus me lâcher jusqu'à que j'accepte d'être son ami. Finalement, après plusieurs jours à me courir après, me glisser deux-trois mots/phrases puis, pour finir, par vouloir faire un fight à Vanguard contre moi... il avait réussi à percer ma carapace et par s'immiscer dans ma vie. Cette personne était un garçon à la longue chevelure rouge, aux yeux de la même nuance et portant le nom de ''Suzugamori Ren''._

_Étrange personne aux premiers abords, c'était une personne très sympathique. Assez taquin et têtu mais, d'une gentillesse sans bornes. Au début, j'avoue... il m'a fait penser à ''lui''. Néanmoins, j'ai réalisé de suite qu'il ne s'agissait pas de cette personne. Ren a une chevelure feu tandis que l'inconnu de mes songes avait, quant à lui, une chevelure comme un ciel de nuit._

_Bref! Je devins assez vite complice avec le rouge et je me confiais souvent à lui. La seule chose que je ne lui confiais pas, était à ton propos. Je ne lui confirais sûrement jamais d'ailleurs concernant ceci... Nous allions souvent aux diverses boutiques de la ville aussi pour défier d'autres joueurs de Cardfight Vanguard._

_À ce moment là, je ne réalisais pas encore que... tu étais en train de t'éloigner encore plus de moi._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Une nouvelle nuit, un tout nouveau souvenir. Je me trouvais actuellement de nouveau dans le parc que nous fréquentions quotidiennement à présent. J'étais __seul aujourd'hui avec le garçonnet dont je ne pouvais plus détacher le regard. Toutefois... tout me semblait flou autour de moi. Je me sentais fortement troublé par ce constat. Je distinguais pourtant très bien les alentours... et pourtant... je ne distinguais plus ni les yeux, ni même la chevelure si particulière de cette être important pour moi. Je me repris... après tout, je voyais toujours son corps fin et peut-être un peu trop maigrichon pour un garçon... je pouvais aussi toujours admirer son chaleureux sourire ainsi qu'entendre son adorable voix et c'était déjà pas mal pour ma part._

_Comme les autres jours, je lui donnais des conseils pour son deck ''Royal Paladin'' qu'il avait réussi à incroyablement bien composer avec mon aide. Il semblait énormément apprécier ses cartes, ce qui me tira de nouveau un petit sourire bienveillant envers lui._

_La journée passa sans que je ne la vois vraiment passer puis, vint le temps de rentrer tout deux chez nous. Comme tout les soirs, nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la sortie du parc. Habituellement, une fois devant les portes de celui-ci, nos chemins se séparaient. Lui partant vers la droite et moi vers la gauche... cependant, le garçonnet ne partit pas de suite._

_Non, en cette soirée, il prit son courage à deux mains, se retourna vers moi, plantant ses prunelles dans les miennes... malgré que je ne puisse plus les distinguer... j'étais persuadé que c'était bien le cas. Il inspira pour se donner plus de consistance puis, il se lança de sa voix, certes pas encore tout à fait assurée, mais d'une détermination pure et innocente :_

- Kai-kun... un jour... quand mon deck sera prêt... combattons! Faisons un fight Vanguard qu'aucun de nous deux ne pourra oublier!

_Même si je ne les voyais toujours pas, j'étais sûr que son regard pétillait leur conférant un aussi bel éclat que les étoiles du ciel... et son petit sourire en coin... était à croquer. Un sourire naquit sur mes propres __lèvres alors que je soupirais pour la forme. Je lui passa une main dans les cheveux, les frottant avec affection... tirant un petit cri plaintif de la divine créature en passant. Oui... quand il sera prêt... il sera là... n'importe où... n'importe quand... même pour un fight Vanguard. Je ne lui répondis jamais et étrangement... il comprit la réponse caché dans mon silence._

_Soudain, le rêve sembla se brouiller de manière violente. Que se passait-il?!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_À la suite du précédent rêve, un autre s'enchaîna de manière brusque et poignante. Plusieurs scènes semblaient se superposer pour se percuter violemment entre elles puis, de tomber en morceaux avec un horrible bruit de verre brisé. Le son se répercutait dans mes oreilles, me faisant grincer des dents tellement ce son était strident. J'essayais tout de même de capter tant bien que mal les scènes qui passaient autour de moi en une sorte de méli-mélo aléatoire. Un petit garçon semblait hurler. Le fragment suivant me représentait... comme une enveloppe vidée de son âme. Puis, il y eu ce que je crus reconnaître comme un déménagement... mon déménagement? Celui-ci se cogna ensuite sur une image de moi donnant un baiser sur la joue d'une personne... mais qui?... Plus les souvenirs s'emballaient et plus, je me sentais perdu au lieu de trouver des réponses à mes questions._

_J'aperçus tout à coup un visage familier dans un des morceaux proches de moi. De ce fragment semblait émaner une profonde blessure ainsi qu'une tristesse... une étrange solitude aussi... je voulus saisir ce monceau de souvenir, comme pousser par un sentiment dont j'avais perdu le lien. Néanmoins, je ne réussis pas à l'atteindre et encore moins le toucher... à l'instant où j'allais poser mes doigts dessus le fragment m'éclata au visage!_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Je me réveilla en sursaut dans mon lit. En position assise sur le matelas... main tendu vers l'avant... draps en désordre... j'étais trempé de sueur et ma respiration se faisait totalement irrégulière. Les yeux encore écarquillés... je tentais de reprendre une respiration convenable... en vain. Je posais alors la paume de ma main précédemment tendu sur mon front où perlait encore ma forte transpiration._

_Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer? De quoi avais-je rêvé déjà?! Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée ! Totalement frustré de ne pas réussir à remettre mes idées en place et encore plus de ne pas trouver la cause de ce trouble qui me compressait les tripes, je donnais un puissant coup de poing dans le mur le plus proche._

_Sur ce, je me leva fou de rage et me dirigea d'un air féroce vers la salle de bain. Sans même retirer mes vêtements, je me glissa sous la douche et ouvrit sans ménagement la vanne d'eau froide. Une douche froide me ferait du bien... j'en étais intimement convaincu... tout du moins à ce moment là._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_Une nouvelle journée se levait. Le maître des Kagero... quant à lui... n'avait pas vraiment réussi à retrouver le sommeil mais, n'en montrait rien à l'extérieur, comme à son habitude. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait pu le troubler à ce point... n'ayant strictement aucun souvenir de son rêve... ce qu'il savait par contre, c'est que ce fait l'irritait plus qu'il ne pensait le croire. C'est la mine rageuse qu'il se rendit en cours._

_Une fois dans la classe, il salua Ren d'un simple regard... le rouquin avait l'habitude à force. Il lui rendit son salut de manière plus ''voyante'' puis, s'approcha du châtain. Kai pensait qu'il allait s'asseoir à côté, lui demander comment il allait ou encore lui parler des nouveautés ''Vanguard'' comme c'était de coutume chaque jour ou presque... ou pire, essayer de le faire sortir de ses gonds... ça aussi, c'était récurrent. Bingo! Il prit une chaise, la ramena à côté du pupitre de l'adolescent qui le fusillait déjà du regard et s'y assit... toutefois, la suite ne suivit pas tout à fait les prédictions du puissant cardfighter._

- Ne, ne **(1)**, Kai-kun...

_Il tiqua à cette appellation... pourquoi donc? Aucune idée... et encore cette maudite impression de vide qui l'irritait plus que tout qui ramenait sa fraise. Ça commençait à bien faire! Faisant fi de cette petite irritation, il dirigea son regard vers le rouge sans lui répondre pour autant. Pas du tout ennuyé par ce manque de réponse ''si'' normal chez son ami, Ren continua alors :_

- Va y avoir des nouveaux en classe aujourd'hui! Y en a un particulièrement intéressant dans le lot aussi! Je pense qu'il pourrait t'intéresser aussi... de plusieurs manières même.

_Un sourire extrêmement espiègle s'étira sur ses lèvres à la fin de sa phrase... tirant par la même occasion un frisson chez Kai. Le maître des Shadow Paladin était l'être le plus gentil et bienveillant des alentours... hormis quand ce sourire venait pointer le bout de son nez sur son visage. Non pas que ça annonçait la pire catastrophe du siècle mais, pour l'avoir fréquenter depuis un certain temps... il pouvait certifier que ce n'était pas non plus la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. Ce sourire... ça voulait dire que Ren avait une idée en tête... une idée plutôt tordue... et le plus souvent diriger sur lui... ce qu'il avait plus ou moins admirablement bien sous-entendu dans sa dernière phrase d'ailleurs. Kai déglutit le plus discrètement qu'il pût avant de se décider à ignorer son ami... peut-être échapperait-il au plan de celui-ci?... Peu de chance, se dit-il. Mais, autant essayer... c'était mieux que rien.  
><em>  
><em>L'adolescent aux cheveux couleur de feu esquissa une bouille boudeuse. D'où le châtain lui jouer le coup de ''je ne te vois et je ne t'écoute pas... continue à parler tout seul si ça t'intéresse... vu que ça ne l'est que pour toi''? Oui car, le silence de ''Monsieur Kai'' était tout un dialecte que le taquin Ren s'était fait un plaisir et même un devoir de décoder et apprendre! Le sus-nommé allait répliquer et même carrément harceler le taciturne jusqu'à saturation de sa patience légendaire... hélas, il n'en eut pas le temps.<em>

_À cet instant, la sonnerie des cours retentit, obligeant tout le monde à reprendre sa place. Le professeur fit son apparition peu après avec trois élèves. Kai, qui regardait toujours ailleurs, se fit interpeller plus ou moins discrètement par son ami aux cheveux écarlate :_

- Hey! Kai-kun! C'est celui du centre dont je te parlais! Celui du centtreeeeeeuuhhh!

_L'adolescent qui ne recherchait que le silence allait enfoncer sa tête entre ses bras sur le bureau pour le reste du cours... avant d'apercevoir une mèche bleuté alors qu'il détournait le visage. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais, ce détail l'interpella et il finit par lever son __regard vers les nouveaux élèves. Il tomba pile poil dans le regard océan de l'adolescent dont lui parlait justement son voisin de bureau... et ne pût plus en détourner les yeux dès l'instant où il accrocha les siens. Le professeur se racla la gorge pour faire tomber le silence dans la salle où un brouhaha monstre avait commencer à se propager. Une fois le calme revenu, il se décida à prendre la parole :_

- Bonjour à Tous! Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons trois nouveaux élèves. Veuillez les accueillir chaleureusement et les aider à s'intégrer parmi vous.

_Il les intima de se présenter chacun à la classe par la suite en commençant par sa droite. Le premier élève ne se le fit pas répéter cent fois et s'exclama fortement et avec plein d'entrain :_

- Yo! Moi, c'est Ishida Naoki! Yoroshiku **(2)**!

_Face à la présentation plutôt enflammée du jeune homme rouquin, qui possédait de troublantes prunelles dorée aux teintes proche de l'olive, les conversations entre élèves reprirent de plus belle... avant d'être de nouveau tempérées __par l'enseignant. Vint ensuite le tour de celui du centre... normalement tout du moins. Celui de gauche le devança et prit la parole d'un ton impérial:_

- Je suis Souryuu Leon, fils du vent et protecteur du Sanctuaire Lunaire.

_Il posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon au centre et finit en disant d'une manière presque menaçante, foudroyant l'assemblée de son regard :_

- Que personne ne s'avise à poser ne serait-ce qu'un doigt sur ''My Master'' sinon il le paiera de sa vie.

_Le silence se fit pesant dans la salle. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il racontait et la plupart des élèves se sentaient comme écrasé face à ce qu'on aurait pu assimiler à la prestance d'un lion... même le professeur n'osait pas redresser la situation. Heureusement pour eux, la personne dont faisait référence le blondinet aux yeux couleur améthyste, prit précipitamment la parole à son tour pour calmer les ardeurs de son compagnon... un peu trop protecteur à son goût :_

- Hahaha! Excusez le s'il vous plaît... il est un peu stressé, je pense.

_Lâcha-t-il en se frottant nerveusement le haut de sa tête... un peu gêné par le trouble provoqué par son ami ainsi que tous les regards actuellement pointés sur sa personne. La tension sembla retomber légèrement. Soulagé, il se redressa, inspira pour se donner du courage... sous les yeux d'un châtain qui trouvait la scène troublante et étrangement familière. Ayant reprit assez de contenance, sa voix __s'éleva enfin dans la pièce.__Contrairement à quelques minutes à peine, celle-ci était posée et forte, tout en restant immensément chaleureuse. L'ambiance s'adoucit immédiatement à sa prise de parole :_

- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Sendou Aichi mais, appelez moi juste Aichi. Hajimemashite **(3)**.

_Sur ce, il s'inclina poliment pour terminer sa présentation des plus... exemplaires? En se redressant, il offrit un petit sourire amical à tous, qui fit fondre la plupart des personnes dans la salle... toutes? Non. Il restait encore un Kai totalement mitigé, ne sachant plus que penser ou faire et surtout avec un visage en feu sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte pour le moins du monde... trop perdu dans ses pensées, ne saisissant pas pourquoi il réagissait ainsi. Ou encore le cardfighter aux Shadow Paladin, qui tentait tant bien que mal, de retenir son fou rire en voyant le visage de son ami en mode ''poisson en dehors de l'eau qui cherche son oxygène'' et qui s'approchait dangereusement d'une tomate trop mûre à l'heure actuelle._

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Signifie ''N'est-ce pas?'' en japonais ou dans le cas dans cette fanfic pour interpeller quelqu'un dans le genre ''Hey, hey''.<br>(2) Façon de dire ''Enchanté'' de manière très familière en japonais.  
>(3) Manière très poli de dire ''Enchanté'' en japonais.<strong>

* * *

><p><span>Discutions entre l'auteur et les personnages<span> _(ça faisait longtemps tiens!)_

**Moi :** Mouhahahahaha! Ça y est! Je l'ai fait! J'ai fini le premier chapitre!... YES! _**(sert le poing comme pour une victoire)**_

**Kai : **… c'est quoi cette... bouse?

**Moi :** Tss, tss, tss! _**(fait un mouvement de ''négation'' avec son index)**_ On ne parle pas de mon chef d'œuvre comme ça voyons!

**Ren :** Moi je trouve ça très bien pour ma part! J'ai hâte de lire la suite!

**Moi : **Ah! Tu vois qui y en a qui aime! Hein? Monsieur ronchoooooon va!

**Leon : **Dis... Sora?

**Moi :** Wui, Leon-chan?

**Leon : **_**(tique au surnom mais, décide d'ignorer)**_ J'ai le droit de casser quelque chose à cet enfoi** de maître des Kagero? _**(aura assassine vers Kai)**_

**Moi :** Ah nan! Désolé! Ça tu peux pas! On en a encore besoin.

**Kai :** Il peut pas de toute façon. Et je ne fais que dire la vérité... pour ton chiffon.

_**(silence)**_

**Leon :** Tu aurais du en rester là idiot. _**(soupir de désespoir)**_

**Naoki :** Oya ! Je suis d'accord avec Blondie là, Kai-senpai!

**Leon :** Ishida... tais toi veux-tu.

**Naoki :**... Hai... _**(la larme à l'œil)**_

**Moi :** Ok... t'as le feu vert Leon-chan... tant qu'il peut encore me servir dans la fanfic... tu peux le mettre en pièce ou autres... ça m'est égal. _**(bouche en cul de poule et mode ''je m'en foutiste'')**_

**Kai :**... QUOI?! _**(outré)**_

**Leon :** Merci. _**(craque ses poings)**_

**Kai :** … Tu n'oseras pas.

**Ren :** Oh wuiii ! Un fight! Un fight! Un fight!... Ah! Au fait, t'as prévu quoi de croustillant pour le prochain chapitre Sora-chii?

**Moi :** Déjà... Kai va s'en prendre plein la poire... un vrai feu d'artifices!

**Kai :** Hey! C'est bon maintenant! Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait?

**Moi :** Insulter ma fanfic où je fais l'honneur de te faire apparaître et en plus en perso principal?

**Kai :** … Bon ok... j'ai rien dit... _**(accepte son destin)**_

**Leon : **_**(s'approche dangereusement de Kai)**__  
><em>  
><em><strong>(petite chose qui vient s'accrocher à la jambe du blondinet)<strong>_

**Aichi :** NAAAANNN! LEON-KUN! NE FAIS PAS DE MAL À KAI-KUN! O-ne-gai... _**(yeux larmoyants)**_

**Leon :** ...

_**(prit dans un dilemme, hésite)**_

**Moi :** Admirez la puissance d'Aichi et son regard de braise chez lecteurs!

**Ren :** Ça promet tout ça, hu hu hu.

_**(combat de regard qui continue entre Aichi et Leon, Kai s'éclipse discrètement)**_


End file.
